Explaining this to gibbs
by xXxpenguinxXxobsessedxXx
Summary: sequel to HOW DO WE EXPLAIN THIS TO GIBBS? i had a request ages ago and thought it would be quite fun to try so this is it... hope you enjoy ...


Basically a continuation of HOW DO WE EXPLAIN THIS TO GIBBS…

Summary: this is Tony and Ziva actually explaining to Gibbs …

"We have to tell him Ziva"

"I know, if we don't he will find out anyway and then head slap both of us so hard we forget who we are"

"Yeah… his damned gut…"

Tony and Ziva stepped into the elevator that would take them to the mercy of Gibbs wrath…

Suddenly Tony reached out and flicked the emergency stop. He gripped her left wrist and pulled her into him, he slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her there for a few seconds.

"What was that for?" Ziva asked quietly as Tony flicked the switch again to restart the elevator.

"Luck" He replied

She smiled as they reached their destination.

They saw Gibbs in the bullpen and Tony had to fight the urge to walk back to the elevator and drive home again.

"Boss… uhhhm can we talk to you?"

"What've you done DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked sighing; sometimes he wished his senior field agent would be a little more respectful to women.

"Well see the thing is…" Tony stared

"Spit it out DiNozzo" Gibbs said

"We are seeing each other" Ziva said hastily

"What?" Gibbs did not sound mad, he sounded surprisingly cool and calm and it scared the hell out of Tony.

"We are together Gibbs, it is as simple as that" Ziva continued bravely

"No Ziva, its not as simple as that! Relationships between partners don't work and then you have to see that person … your ex… everyday for the rest of your career and that will cause unnecessary tension and could put the rest of us in danger, you get it?"

"Gibbs…we" Tony started to say but was cut off by McGee

"Boss we have a dead marine in a college about 2 miles from here"

"Gas the truck McGee" was Gibbs response.

"I do not want to hear another word about this, understood? Tony, go with McGee, Ziva, with me!"

The entire day was quiet, there was no banter between Ziva and Tony, hardly anything from McGee; the junior agent was probably trying to keep his head down as much as possible.

They got back to the office, McGee wrote his report and went to see Abby, Tony and Ziva wrote their reports as fast as they could and left … separately.

Gibbs watched. He knew that today had not gone how they wanted and that they blamed him but there wasn't much he could do…

He left the office about ten minutes after Tony and Ziva had handed him their reports.

He walked into the car park, when he heard a voice.

"Why Gibbs?"

Ziva came up behind him.

Gibbs turned to face her.

"Because Ziva, my experience tells me…" He was cut off

"Exactly, that is your experience Gibbs … not mine … not Tony's… yours… Tony is not you and I am not Jenny, we are different people with different lives, you cannot know how this will end if you will not even let it start" Ziva ranted.

She was pacing now, walking back and forth in front of him.

"Ziva, these are my rules, you will not question them. I have my reasons, you and Tony cannot see each other"

She turned to him and he saw the tears in her eyes, she pounded her fist into him; "How can you do this?" She asked him, her voice breaking slightly.

"Because, Ziva, this won't end well, I know it, two agents can't see each other" He said gripping her wrists tightly to stop her hitting him.

"No, Gibbs, you do not know, but if that is how you feel" She tore her arms away from his grip, and reached for her badge and gun, forcing them into him she continued "Here… now my personal life is none of your business…"

She went to walk away when he reached for the top of her arm and pulled her back around to face him.

"Ziva, you know by doing this you have to go back to Israel?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes Gibbs I do, but if I cannot be with Tony, I might as well go to Israel, the damage has been done Gibbs, I love him, with all my heart I love him. Nothing will ever change that… so I really have no choice."

She looked away and felt a pain at the back of her head; she turned back to Gibbs to find him lowering his hand after head slapping her.

She looked confused for a moment.

"I knew how you felt Ziva, I just wanted to make sure you knew" He said,

"What? … You asshole!" She said to him

He handed her back her things then continued: "Next time you hand me your weapon… be prepared to loose it."

She watched as he got into his car, she heard a noise behind her… looking around, she smiled as she recognised Tony's license plate.

"How long have you been hear?" She asked

"Long enough" He whispered from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you"

She turned in his arms to face him … "I love you too"


End file.
